The Cursed Man, Part 2
is the fifth episode of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Summary It is revealed that the "cursed painting" that Takeshi Fujioka received is being kept in his personal office, and since his wife was specifically told to never go in, even to clean that it was kept secret. He shows them the painting and Sakurako Kujō deduces that since the room was keep dark and unventilated that the old painting containing arsenic made it toxic with the mold from the dark and damp weather and this would slowly cause him the persistent cough and the Mee's lines on his fingernails. He then goes on to tell Sakurako and the rest that he had the painting appraised by a unnamed artist and was told to keep it in the dark environment, he also told him to bring his wife and baby in front of it so that the baby could see the colors and that it was soothing to babies, but knowing that his wife would never approve of it, he went ahead and did it once a day, not knowing that he was also putting the life of his child in danger. Sakurako also states that babies are not able to recognize cool colors because of their undeveloped eyes and that bringing them in front of it would do nothing. These revelations seem to put him to ease and excuses himself to go smoke one last time before quitting. Sakurako seems unconvinced and thinking on the actions to have been happening, why he decided to invite Hiroki Utsumi at such a time, the research done so extensively, taking in a dog that he thought was cursed and his discomfort of having Sakurako around. As they comtemplate, they notice that Takeshi has been away for a long time, they go outside to look for him and find him on the ground, with a large wound on his leg, which looks like an accident when he was cutting wood and missed and sliced open an artery. Upon looking Sakurako is able to determine that it was not an accident evident by the hesitation mark and the way the axe broke and that it was made to look like an accident and having Hiroki a police officer there to add credibility to his story that it was an accident. This was all done because of the stock market crashing earlier, causing him to become broke, and doing this would let his wife and child live on comfortably by getting the life insurance. Shōtarou Tatewaki calls the ambulance, but they notice that it is taking longer than usual, and they remember that a car was illegally parked so that they had to take a longer route. Takeshi still in danger of losing to much blood, is carried by Hiroki out to the road which saves him. It is revealed that the unknown man and artist is the same man who parked the car causing the ambulance to be delayed and the driving force behind the events. Notes * The artist is unnamed and only glimpsed. * The name of the mold is scopulariopsis brevicaulis. * Scheele's Green, also called Schloss Green, was used in the Victorian period. Also William Turner used it. * In 1930 Scheele's Green was used as insecticide. Gallery Sakurako-san2030.jpg Sakurako-san 2019.jpg Sakurako-san 2003.jpg Sakurako-2024.jpg Sakurako-2010.jpg Sakurako-2015.jpg Sakurako-2 034.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Anime